fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Circle of Shadows
"Chaos is the sole force that prevents peace. Only by purging those who are inherently violent shall the universe be truly reborn, in the name of the Nullifier." -The motto of the Circle of Shadows The Circle of Shadows is a force of evil that exists within the Spirituis Galaxy, and is the main antagonistic force in the first phase of Ghostrealm Studios's original content. Born from the first followers of the Nullifier, the Circle of Shadows has entrenched itself within much of the Spirituis Galaxy, both as a military force and as a cult that operates from the shadows. It has been responsible for the destruction of worlds, enslavement of species, and creation of shadow magic. History Origins The Circle of Shadows was born when the Nullifier first conquered the planet Jalgor. He'd grant the planet's residents his strength, and send them out to conquer worlds in his name. While the Circle would initially attack planets directly, they'd later realize that these attacks would be dangerous and lead to members being killed. To subvert this, the Circle of Shadows began to manipulate beings on planets into taking up shadow magic, before waging a proxy war on said planet to take control. Should the proxy war fail, then the main army would come in to take advantage of the planet's weakened defenders. This approach was extremely effective, and would also allow for the Circle of Shadows to gain a presence in areas where magic was uncommon or didn't exist. War of the Stars Conflicts would eventually occur with the magical spirits that inhabited many planets. The strongest of these lived on the planet Kalnar, and held immense influence. They'd order the magical spirits under their command to actively seek out and destroy users of shadow magic, which would lead to conflict. The largest of these conflicts was known as the War of the Stars, and would see an attack on Kalnar. Yet, the magical spirits won the conflict, and pushed back the Circle of Shadows. However, this wouldn’t put an end to the Nullifier’s crusade. Conflict with the Krexxon and the Vanguard of Spirits The krexxon empire would eventually come across a world controlled by the Circle of Shadows. As per usual, they'd wage war against them. However, unlike many foes the krexxon faced before, they were overwhelmed by the Circle of Shadows, and forced to retreat. The krexxon would keep this conflict in mind, and would prepare their armies to eventually wage war against the Circle. Meanwhile, a new force had come about known as the Vanguard of Spirits. They were said to be the champions of the magical spirits, and would dedicate their lives to destroying the Circle of Shadows. While vastly outnumbered, the Vanguard made up for it with magical prowess and the blessing of Kalnar's magical spirits. The conflict between the two groups would go on for millenia, with neither side managing to conquer the other. Ascerth and the Zar'kesh Eventually, the Circle of Shadows became aware of a world known as Ascerth, and that it held a superweapon built by the zalvosh. Wanting to bring this weapon under their control, the Circle of Shadows began to plant operatives on the planet, forming the cult known as the Zar'kesh in the process. The Zar'kesh would eventually begin to enslave Ascerth's magical spirits, but this started a war known as the Shadow War, a war that the Zar'kesh would lose. Yet, they would survive and continue to build a presence on the planet. When the krexxon invaded Ascerth, the Zar'kesh were directed to take advantage of the frightened citizens and recruit them into their ranks. The Zalvar Sector's Payload Operatives in the Zalvar Sector would eventually hear of a group of mercenaries having a robot under their possession that once belonged to the Vanguard of Spirits. Believing that they intended to return the robot, the Circle of Shadows would track down the group. Meanwhile, they'd also find the gringar mercenary known as Kalgosh left for dead on the desert planet of Keranor, and would bring him into their ranks. The Nullifier himself would rename him to the Soul Grazer, and make him the main leader of the organization. Hour of Reckoning The Circle of Shadows collapsed after the destruction of Jalgor. Organization Command Structure The Circle of Shadows is lead first and foremost by the Nullifier, though the Soul Grazer acts as the agent of his will, often turning his orders into actions. Underneath the Soul Grazer are numerous generals and cult leaders, all of which usually handle operations in various regions of the galaxy. Numbers Millions of beings are part of the Circle of Shadows, all from different worlds. Most of them are users of shadow magic who heard the whispers of the Nullifier. Technology Despite being focused around magic, the Circle of Shadows does have powerful technology in their hands. Their ships are specifically designed to utilize magic-fueled projectile attacks. Trivia *The Circle of Shadows is inspired by the Burning Legion of Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft universe. **Unlike the Burning Legion however, the Circle of Shadows is mainly made up of mortal beings, not demons. Category:Cults Category:Armies